Beg Me
by Victoria Anne Groblewski
Summary: Quinn and Rachel try to draw out their weekend at the lake before heading back to Lima.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting outside of the log cabin where I, Quinn Fabray, and my girlfriend, Rachel Berry, were spending our weekend together. Final rays of the day were reflecting off of the lake outside and I could see my lover laid out on the deck, soaking in every last bit of sunshine that she could. Her beautiful, dark hair was spread out alongside of her head and her eyes were shut. Rachel rather enjoyed nude sunbathing, and I had no argument against it. Especially not now, when i could just stare at her toned body, olive toned skin over taut muscle, sleek and smooth. She was getting tanner with every hour she was out there, only adding to the contrast between us when I went out to lay my hand on her stomach.

"Why don't you come on inside? You've been out here all day, baby, you have to be hungry." I say to her, tracing my fingertips from her navel to her collarbone.

Rachel shivers before speaking. "In a minute, dear. I'm in need of this tan. Then I promise I'll be in to eat."

It was rather frustrating how she didn't even open her eyes. "No, no, you should come in now. I have something that's rather special prepared for you. It's that dish you love, oh, you know, the one that ends in a beautiful bliss for both of us."

"Mmm.. In another few minutes." She says, still not getting it. Or maybe she was and she's just ignoring the suggestions. I run my pale hand down to slip inbetween her legs. What I find is a surprise; she's already very prepared for me.

"Now." I slip one of my long fingers inside of her wet core and her back arches. I start moving it in and out of her, making her moan and beg for me before pulling away completely. "Get in this house. Now."

I walk back in and hear her clamber up from her chair. "Coming!" she says, suddenly hurrying.

"You will be." I say and do not wait for her by the door. Instead, I walk over to the ivy colored couch and rummage through my pink duffel bag, looking for a certain toy that she knows I love. She comes in, slightly out of breath from rushing and perches on the sofa, waiting for me to take her again. "What do you think you're doing, pet?" I say to her.

"I'm.. I'm waiting for you to finish what you started." She says, kissing my thighs softly as I stand in front of her. I run my hand through her thick, dark as night hair.

"Except you're going to be showing me exactly why you think I should give you that pleasure, pet." I say to her and prop one of my feet on the sofa next to her. "You're going to pleasure me first, and if it's satisfactory, then, and only then, I will pleasure you."

The girl pouts up at me. "But.. Quinn, you just teased me and I'm so wet.. Look." She leans back and spreads her legs. I can see her pussy glistening beautifully from this angle, but I just shake my head.

"You'll carry out my orders, pet." I say to her.

Rachel sighs, leaning forward to kiss my stomach. "Yes, mistress. I'll carry out your orders." She moves her kisses down my stomach and around my thighs, teasing, just as I teased her. One of her hands comes up to squeeze one of my round breasts just as she flicks her tongue over my clit. I almost want to moan, but I resist it. Too soon. If I cave now, she'll gain control. I feel myself get wetter and she runs her hand up to bury two of her fingers inside of me, pumping them in and out of my heat. my knees start to go weak and she grabs my hips to pin me to the sofa before getting onto her knees.

"Did I say you could move me, pet?" I asked her. I didn't protest when she ignored my inquiry, I didn't have much of a choice. Her mouth was busy sucking on my clit and running her tongue into my pussy along with her fingers. "Fuck, Rachel, Fuck!" My hands had found their way into her hair, clutching her closer and closer, my hips acting of their own accord and bucking upward toward her.

"Beg me." She ordered. "Beg me to let you cum. Don't you dare cum without my permission."

"Please, Rachel. Please.." I moan louder as her fingers get rougher and faster and her tongue works faster at my clit. "Please let me.. Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck" I scream and my body convulses as I cum harder than ever and pull her hair.

"Hmm." She pulls back to watch me as I try to recover. "I don't remember saying you could cum, girl. Now you'll have to please me. And, you can only use your hands and one toy. You're not allowed to taste me."

Rachel sat back on the coffee table that was in front of the couch, her legs stretcing out and spreading apart. I pulled the toy from behind my back and shoved it deep into her without any warning. She flinched, but moaned and squirmed against it. "More." She ordered, her voice husky and when she looked down at me, her dark eyes were heavy lidded.

I started sliding the thick, long dildo in and out of her tight pussy and circled her clit with my thumb. The muscles in her lower stomach were visibly tightening, which meant she wouldn't be long now. I leaned up to lock my mouth around one pert nipple.

"Quinn.." She said in a breathy moan and dug her nails deep into my shoulders, pressing up against me as she came. The whole thing was beautiful, in a way. Her eyes rolling back into her head as her body arched upward so gracefully and her legs straightened out completely in the air. A piece of art in itself. Hell, she was a piece of art.

I leaned up to kiss her softly, pulling the toy out of her and smiling. "I love you, Rachel Berry."

"And I love you, Quinn Fabray." She said, "Now, what's that you were saying about dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

I hear Rachel sigh as the corner of my vision catches her lean forward onto the counter. She seemed tired, having had a very good day- sunbathing and being ordered to have a bit of a pre-dinner snack. She didn't know that I had plans to make her evening great, too. For now, though, Rachel watched me cook as she perched on one of the breakfast bar's stools, drawing in her sketchbook.

I know what she could see: my long, golden hair shimmering in the combination of setting sunlight (what was left of it) and the lamp that was on their green eyes focused on chopping and preparing as the dim lighting cast shadows over my cheek and collar bones. Pink tank hugging the curves of my waist and hips gently while a denim mini skirt showed off just how long my legs are.

The day was drawing to a close, which probably saddened Rachel. Tomorrow evening, they'd be heading back to Lima and on Monday, they'd be back at school pretending to pay attention while they actually wrote love letters back and forth.

"What are you drawing, love?" I said, noticing how quiet Rachel had gotten, the only sound being the scratch of her pencil on the thick paper. I turned to face the dark haired girl, leaving a few onions to simmer in a cast iron skillet. I smiled, remembering that before this weekend, Rachel had never even _seen_ one of those, let alone knew how to cook in one. Her dads did most of the cooking... In Teflon or steel pans. Rachel had never used them.

Rachel looked away, "Nothing, really. Just scribbling. Trying to think and everything, you know?"

I didn't know. I never really took to drawing, but I suppose I can understand what she's saying. Thinking can be hard sometimes. At least my girl foes about untangling thoughts in a healthy way. "Thinking about what?"

"About how we'll be leaving tomorrow... I don't want to go back there."

"We still have nearly 20 hours until we have to head back. Wouldn't you prefer to spend that time together rather than moping? Besides, we have most of our classes together and your dads love me. It'll be okay." I reached one of her delicate, pale hands out to gently stroke along Rachel's dark cheek before leaning over the counter to kiss her. "Don't be sad, okay?"

Rachel nodded while I padded across the kitchen again. She stood up from the bar stool, letting her bare feet touch the cold black tiles. "I've never really looked at this kitchen before... The color theme is strange. You know, for a log cabin."

I'd never really looked at this kitchen before, but I could see that she was right. The walls a crisp white, the accents red, and the floor black, the room was quite modern.

"We both know that my favorite part of it is the fridge, though." she said, making me smile, "I really just don't understand how people can say a refridgerator has no personality! It serves us! It's almost like, oh, what are those things on Doctor Who? The ones that serve and don't think much?"

"Daleks?" I asked. "Are you saying that this fridge wants to kill every species besides its own? How could it do that, chill us to death?"

"I'm not saying that it wants to kill us! I'm just saying that it has a lot of capabilities and people just don't understand it." She said, swatting my shoulder gently. "It has no magnets, no control over what we do to it, but it still keeps our drinks cold. And our food fresh. Very important task, you know. One can never be too careful or too prepared when it comes to food." She smiled to herself as she opened the stainless door, retrieving a carton of orange juice from that very fridge. Pulling open one glossy black cabinet door, she reached up (actually, she had to jump to reach, which I giggled at) to the top shelf for a glass.

"If you love food so much, why don't you learn to cook?" I asked, pouring a mixture of green and red peppers, green beans, and diced carrots into the skillet. I stopped to cut tofu into acceptably sized pieces so that it could be put in soon.

"It seems like something that could be bad for my figure. If I learn how to cook, I'll learn how to bake and then I'll get fat and you'll not love me anymore." She huffed quietly at the thought. "And besides, why should I cook when you're so amazing at it?"

I laughed and kept cooking, making sure that the fresh veggies had enough oil to cook in. "You know, I'm really not that good at it. Maybe we should take a cooking class together sometime. It could be fun."

"Maybe," Rachel said, pondering. "Or maybe I'd blow up the place trying to boil water as you baked an absolutely perfect crumb cake."

"I really doubt that. Crumb cakes are hardly perfect, even at their best."

"See? You know these things. You should just stick to being in the kitchen, woman."

"So you're going to earn the money while I be a stay at home wife?" I smiled at her.

She sighed, her brown eyes rolling at me. "Of course. I'll be a top notch performer on broadway and make millions, baby. We've been through this." She smiles at me. "How long until dinner is ready?"

I feel her arms snake around my waist and allow her to pull me to her. I kiss the soft skin of her forehead and run my fingers gently through her hair. "Maybe... Twenty minutes?"

"Mmm..." She smiles and ducks down to kiss my neck. "And will the food need attention?" She bites my ear gently.

I gasp, "N-no, baby. It'll be okay without my attention."

"You're sure?" She slides one of her hands up the inside of my thigh, cupping me and slipping one of her slender fingers just into my panties. I knew that she was finding a soaked clit to rub and I did nothing but grind against her hand. "Because I'm thinking that dessert should come first."

She keeps massaging around my clit, teasing me, and smiling seductively. "Oh, it can definitely be okay."

"Good," she says and pushes on my chest, pressing me back against the counter. "Give a girl a hand here." She lifts my thighs and I pull myself onto the counter, putting my feet on stools either side of her.

Rachel pulls her top off, showing off the royal purple bra she'd put on just after the shower we'd shared not that long ago. I bite my lip, leaning forward and wanting so badly to taste her skin. She puts her hand flat on my ribs and says but one word: "Watch."

And I do. I watch as she unclasps her bra, dropping it to the floor near where her tank had fallen. I watch as she massages her breasts, her perfect breasts, and pinches and rolls her nipples. I watch as her head tips back and her hair falls behind her. I see her skin start to flush. "Please Rachel..." I say, my voice thick with desire.

She shakes her head and says again: "Watch." She starts to unbelt her jeans. "Watch me, Quinn." She slides the thick denim down her legs and steps out of it, kicking it aside. I hadn't seen her put on her thigh high's this evening. I also hadn't seen her put on lacy panties to match her bra.

I didn't expect to see her perch on the end table behind her and spread her legs. I especially didn't expect to see her slide her own hand down to pull her panties aside and slip her own fingers in. I could see her fingers circle her clit as she slid her hips forward more, trying to find the proper position as she reaches behind herself. I don't understand why she does this, until her hand comes back with the purple dildo that I always bring along.

I watch as she teases herself with it. Slipping just a few centimeters of it inside of her and then pulling it out. Sliding it up, around her clit and letting out a deep moan as she suddenly shoves it into her tight little pussy. I remember how tight she felt around my fingers earlier and slide one of mine in to my, now soaked and just as tight, hole. She's watching me as I watch her, both of us moving faster now. I start to rub my clit with my other hand just as she switches the dildo's vibrator on.

Her hips are bucking up and meeting each and every thrust of her toy and I just can't resist it anymore, I leap off of the counter to my knees in front of her.

"Rachel, baby," I say, taking the toy and thrusting it for her as I slide my tongue across her clit- she grabs two handfuls of my short, blonde hair and pushes her soaked cunt towards me. "Rachel, cum for me baby. Cum good and hard for me." I swirl my tongue in circles around her clit now, faster and faster, she tastes so good and I can feel her muscles start to contract as she wraps her legs around my head and shoulders.

"Ah, ah, Quinn! Oh fuck me, Quinn..." And with one last thrust of that toy, I watch her cum as she screams my name and I cum from the sight of it. Her body slick with sweat, her hair damp, her head tilted back, and her face contorted with the absolute pleasure that she's let me give to her.

I stand up slowly, unwrapping her toned legs from around my head and shoulders, and start to get myself together. I adjust my panties and pull my skirt back to where it belongs, put my own breasts into my shirt. I didn't remember doing all of this, but I did. Rachel is stil recovering, panting a little, so I lean down to kiss her lips sweetly. I take her hand and guide her to her feet before I walk over to the stove to check on our dinner- it's about ready so the tofu goes in.

I hear her stand behind me and move to perch on a stool, she's only put her bra back on and so she's in just her underwear.

"Why don't you get dressed?" I say, dishing food onto plates and walking over to her.

"Watch." She says, looking at me. "I told you to watch, and so you will. You're going to watch me all night in nothing but this," she snaps her bra strap and the top of her stockings. "And you're not going to do anything about how turned on you get. I'm going to dance and sing, I'm going to play a bit. We'll cuddle up and watch a movie. We'll stay close to each other. But you are going to do nothing but watch."

I ponder this over a piece of broccoli, she slowly chews her food.


End file.
